


To Die For

by Saudade_reads



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Summary: Why are they going to videotape something so important?Are they going to continue?Why is Tendou doing as such to the both of them?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	To Die For

Record: On 

"I guess I'm a bit scared." 

"Wakatoshi-kun~? This isn't very scary." 

Ushijima would place a hand at his nape, eying the redhead and the camera in front of them. Are they really doing this? It doesn't seem so secure to videotape something that he must only see alone. Just look at the room they were in, the room is too bright and they can't probably do this properly. 

"Why are we doing this again?" 

He decided to inquire after a few moments of the redhead fixing the camera in front of them. Ushijima doesn't really know when this started, there isn't any reason to videotape what was going to happen between the two. 

"Well? For you to see it when you're missing me?" 

Tendou answered in a naughty manner, grinning a wide one before plopping himself in on the side of the bed. With a hand over the lover's thigh, the slender male would lick his lips excitedly. 

"We can always do it again," the latter would suggest, reaching for the camera, "this is stupid, Satori." He blushed before wiping the side of his eye. 

"Ora~ Crying again?" The redhead sighed, chuckling a few to himself. Guess Tendou really can't blame the bloke, what they were going to do is indeed too emotional for the two of them. Especially now that he doesn't have much time like this. 

"... I told you that you're going to survive the surgery, Satori." 

"..." 

"I told you that you're going to live so why are we videotaping as if you're going to die?" 

"..."

"...how can you be so sure that I'm not going to die, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Tendou's crimson eyes sparkled in tears at the break of emotion inside of him, he understood his condition very well and he also knew that there is a little chance that he will survive. He wanted to be positive but nothing can be done anymore but get ready for what's worst to happen. 

As the tears continued rolling down Tendou's eyes, he felt a warm touch envelop his frail hand. A touch he knew so well. And thus, there was his beloved looking at him with such seriousness in reflected on his eyes. Those orbs which he observed and loved so long, he badly wanted to see it again and again. 

He's scared. 

"You're going to live long." 

"Waka—" 

"Promise me. You're going to surpass this and we will live in Paris after, just like you dream of okay?" 

"R-really? We are?" 

"Yes and then we are going to adopt our own kids and then travel the world together." 

A warm genuine smile finally arose on the male's sad and weak face. With a pump of his hand, Tendou would clutch the lover's hand back before nodding his head. 

"Yes! I will surpass this, I promise!" 

Record: Off 

Looking away from the screen, Wakatoshi smiled at the video of his beloved on the screen. His eyes looking out of the window before his glance met the beautiful Eiffel tower that stood in the middle of the city of love. Sipping the cup of chocolate, the buff male decided to watch the record again before switching his gaze towards the picture frame on the coffee table. 

"Paris feels lonely without you here." 

He sighed, placing a hand on the urn of Tendou beside the picture of his beloved. 

"We are here, where do you want to go next?" 

— 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspired by Sam Smith's "To Die For". Highly suggested to read it while listening to the song.


End file.
